Episode 2436 (25th December 2002)
Plot Mo is dismayed to find the shoes she ordered for Little Mo’s wedding to be bright pink and not matching to the girls' dresses whatsoever. Billy starts taking a lot of indigestion medicine and certainly a lot more than his body can handle when he begins throwing up once arriving at the church. Laura is forced to call the father of her baby for a help in hand, Garry is shocked to discover it’s him and is even more taken aback when he’s forced to put her up at Slaters’ without any of the families acknowledgement. Phil gets stressed out with Jim’s ramblings on at the hospital and snaps at him. Jamie appeals to Sonia that she tells him a story of what their following Christmas could have been like. She imagines them having their own place. After the stress of sorting out Laura, Garry loses track of time and misses his lift to the church sending Billy into turmoil and needing to take desperate measures. His day slowly proceeds to many faults when his indigestion medicine leaks in his jacket and leaves a bright pink stain on his waist coat. Jim recalls the events of Renee’s death to an attentive Peggy as Phil remains in the background slowly reaching breaking point. Mo and the Slaters are in for another shocking discovering when they learn that Little Mo and Billy’s organ has been replaced with a gospel choir on the helping hand of the Trueman’s. However, after many moans from Mo, Little Mo gets the duck courage to reveal to her family that everything has turned out to be somewhat of a miracle for her, and delves into some dark moments and feelings in her life as the Slaters listen with tears slowly accelerating from their eyes. Phil shares his last ever emotional chat with Jamie and Jamie makes him promise that when he’s gone, he’ll look after Sonia at whatever cost. As Little Mo commends to proceed into the sanctuary and up the aisle, the procedure is put on halt with no appearance of Billy. However, Little Mo is adamant that he will be here by the time she reaches the end of the aisle and proves to be very much sure when he manages to appear just before she reaches the pastor with Alfie as his new best man. Garry interrupts the ceremony as he manages to get to the church, much to Lynne’s displeasure, who eyes him snarky looks. Jamie tells Sonia that he dreamt of their wedding. He imagined that his mother, Tiffany and Ethel were there also. He tells Sonia he loves her for the very last time as his life comes to an end and he passes away with a hysterical Sonia pleading his name at his side and the rush in of nurses and doctors and Phil looking on from the door devastated. Later on in the night, Sonia recalls Jamie telling her about his mum claiming that she believes when people die they become somewhat of a star in the sky, and she notices a spark appear among the stars, and a small smile slowly appears. Cast Regular cast *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Little Mo - Kacey Ainsworth *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Garry - Ricky Groves *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Mo - Laila Morse *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Charlie - Derek Martin *Jim - John Bardon *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Paul - Gary Beadle *Anthony - Nicholas R. Bailey *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Natalie - Lucy Speed *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Kelly - Brooke Kinsella *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Nita - Bindya Solanki *Alfie - Shane Richie *Lucy - Casey Anne Rothery *Peter - Joseph Shade Guest cast *Pastor - Jim Findley *Auntie Vie - Joan Linder *Uncle Ted - John Boswall *Choir - The Croydon Sda Gospel Choir *Steel Band - Nostalgia Steel Band Locations *Albert Square *20 Albert Square - Hallway *23 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *15A Turpin Road - Living room *Walford Playground *89 George Street - Living room and kitchen *Walford General Hospital - Jamie's ward and corridor *Unknown Church - Sanctuary, nave and exterior Notes *This episode saw the death and final appearance of Jamie Mitchell. *This thirty-five-minute second episode of a two-part Christmas special was broadcast on a Wednesday at 9.05pm. *A taxi driver and nurse are uncredited despite having dialogue. *The song Stand by Me by Ben E. King is played over the scenes of Little Mo and Billy getting hitched, and Jamie passing away and the aftermath. *''Radio Times'': Billy's nerves almost get the better of him, and Garry has to deal with a revelation. Jamie and Sonia make a vow. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 16,970,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes Category:Extended episodes